In the design, manufacture, and sale of lawn mowers, a need has been recognized in the industry to provide such lawn mowers which have "self-propelling" features, namely features which allow a user to engage a drive system which, while being controlled by the operator, propels the lawn mower with little or no effort forward pushing assistance from the operator. Advantages of such system are obvious, not the least being less fatigue on the operator.
Although such self-propelled configurations are known in the art, needs nevertheless exist for such systems which are inexpensive to operate and maintain, yet are reliable.